


Щепотка чертовщины - по вкусу

by Serenada_san



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз в году нечисть любит пошутить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Щепотка чертовщины - по вкусу

***

\- Это… это что за хрень?   
Шульдих старался сохранять спокойствие, но в голос все-таки прорвалась истеричная высокая нота.   
Кроуфорд ответа на вопрос явно не знал, но вида не показывал. Имидж, мать его. Оракул выпустил три пули в неведомое существо, констатировал, что это бесполезно, и опустил руку с оружием.  
\- Масафуми ж вроде помер? Что, кто-то взялся продолжать его эксперименты? – выдвинул версию Шульдих и тут же усомнился: - Хотя щупалец, кажется, нет… а это ж был фирменный знак… Нет, это не Такатори постарался.   
Придя к такому выводу, Шульдих поежился. Стоять по щиколотку в грязи, будучи наряженным в легкий костюм и не менее легкие туфли, оказалось неуютно. А самым любопытным было то, что еще минуту назад они с Брэдом находились вовсе не в этом гребаном лесу, а в теплом доме. Факт перемещения надо было как-то объяснить, но проблемы стоило решать по мере их поступления. Сейчас перед ними, метрах в десяти, стояла огромная непонятная хреновина и смотрела на них пустыми глазами, почесывая затылок.   
\- Надо отступать, - коротко выговорил Кроуфорд. Может быть, чтобы не было слышно лязганья его зубов.   
\- Куда, блин?! Куда отступать-то?! – сорвался телепат. – Что вообще происходит?  
\- Не истери, - веско проговорил Брэд и хотел добавить что-то еще, но не успел: мимо них пронеслось что-то черно-рыжее и громкое. Орущее даже.   
Черно-рыжее орало:  
\- Вот ты где, сволочь! Бегай по всему городу, ищи тебя! Больше мне заняться нечем, да? Ну щас я тебе маску-то подпорчу!..  
Голос вдруг смолк, и наступившая тишина отдавала недоумением. Черно-рыжее перестало метаться и остановилось, оказавшись подростком в черных шмотках, точного названия которых Шульдих не знал, и с гигантским мечом, больше похожим на тесак. Парень отступил от чудища и сказал, обращаясь, по-видимому, к самому себе:  
\- Так… А маска-то где? Если он Пустой, то должна быть маска. А если арранкар?.. Да что-то не похож. Или Айзен такое фуфло начал делать? Или Хогиоку барахлить стал?.. Страаанно…   
\- Слышь, пацан, ты чего там бормочешь? – позвал Шульдих по-японски.  
Тот обернулся и удивленно спросил:  
\- Это ты мне?   
\- А тут еще кто-то есть? – фыркнул немец.  
\- Ты можешь меня видеть?  
После второго подряд идиотского вопроса телепат нагло влез в такую же, как у него, рыжую голову и присвистнул. Ну ничего себе шиза, парнишка считает себя ни больше ни меньше – шинигами! Богом смерти, ёлы-палы… Фарфарелло отдыхает.   
\- Не важно, - тем временем отмахнулся мальчишка и опять переключил внимание на монстра, который тоже начинал всерьез ими интересоваться. – Даже если он не Пустой, надо что-то делать.  
Впрочем, пока он только собирался действовать, кто-то уже начал это делать: в ночном лесу выстрел из ружья прогрохотал не хуже взрыва бомбы, аж уши заложило. У Брэда-то хоть глушитель был на пистолете.   
\- Черт, Дин, я, кажется, промазал! – проорал высоченный темноволосый парень, взявшийся неведомо откуда. И чего они все так орут-то?   
Второй из новоприбывших – очевидно, тот самый «Дин» - без лишних слов вскинул ружье и собрался исправить оплошность приятеля, но Кроуфорд вовремя положил руку на дуло и опустил его.  
\- Не стреляйте. Это бесполезно. Я уже пробовал, - сказал он, и Шульдиху померещилась легкая зависть к теплой куртке незнакомца, мелькнувшая за стеклами очков Оракула.   
\- Вашими патронами, может, и бесполезно, а вот нашими… - хмыкнул этот второй, пониже, но все-таки не выстрелил. – Спрячьтесь за нас, мы с этим разберемся. Мы – профессионалы.   
В голосе его слышалась гордость. Шульдих не церемонясь (какие уж тут церемонии, когда зуб на зуб не попадает) прошелся по его мыслям. Вот ведь черт, везет им сегодня на припадочных! Охотники за привидениями, ага. Только зеленого летающего слизня не хватало для достоверности.   
\- И кто же это, по-вашему, уважаемые профессионалы? – ощерился в улыбке Шульдих.   
\- Это… - со снисходительностью и удальством начал было «охотник», но всмотрелся повнимательнее в чудовище и замялся. – Это… э-э-э… Сэм, а кто это? Мы же вроде на вампиров сегодня охотимся.  
\- Первый раз такого встречаю, - сразу честно признался высокий. – В дневнике отца тоже ничего похожего не было вроде.   
\- «Вроде», - передразнил Шульдих горе-умельцев («Винчестеры, братья» - соскочило к нему в мозг с чужой подкорки).  
Существу, видимо, было интересно наблюдать за кучкой растерянных людей, потому что оно только смотрело, но не нападало. Пока.   
\- А вот я его где-то уже видел, - задумчиво произнес рыжий пацан, закинув за спину свой устрашающий меч так легко, словно тот был деревянным. Что, кстати, не исключалось Шульдихом. «Ну еще бы, - подумал телепат. – Наш Берсерк, небось, тоже каких только глюков не видел за свою жизнь».   
\- Что он сказал? – нахмурился Дин, явно не говоривший по-японски.   
\- Что погода сегодня прекрасная для прогулки, - съязвил немец.   
Пацан нахмурился и повторил по-английски, с видимым трудом подбирая слова. Эх, молодежь, чему их только в школе учат? Ах да, он же шинигами, ему же некогда учиться.  
\- Меня, кстати, зовут Куросаки Ичиго, - вдруг вспомнил о зачатках этикета мальчишка. Телепат не посчитал информацию своевременной (или актуальной, коль скоро он ее уже знал), а вот Винчестеры поддержали межнациональное общение:  
\- Я Дин, это мой брат Сэм, - вполне приветливо улыбнулся старший.  
И опять же – ничего нового. Лучше бы сказали, что делать с пялящимся на них монстром. Шульдиху прямо не по себе было под его взглядом, а сканирование сознания непонятной штуковины зачатков разума не выявило.   
Заметив, что на них с Брэдом пялятся, кроме чудища, еще трое, немец отвесил шутовской поклон:  
\- Я Шульдих, это Кроуфорд. С расшаркиваниями закончили? Что делать будем?   
\- Шульдих, сколько времени? – не поддержал его инициативы в составлении плана спасения Брэд.   
Телепат слегка прифигел:  
\- А ты что, на деловую встречу опаздываешь?   
\- Сколько. Времени, - теряя терпение, повторил Кроуфорд.  
Шульдих шмыгнул носом и вгляделся в циферблат наручных часов:  
\- Десять минут первого. Доволен?   
Довольным Кроуфорд не выглядел, зато было понятно, что он получил ответ на гораздо более важный вопрос.   
\- Блин! – озарило и Сэма. – Мы идиоты, Дин!  
\- Да? – изумился его брат.   
Шульдиху очень хотелось поддакнуть, но он вовремя прикусил язык: ему было любопытно. Все-таки тут его судьба, может быть, решалась.   
\- Сегодня же Хэллоуин! Как мы могли упустить это из виду?!   
\- Ну… замотались… переезды эти, по отелям… - забормотал смущенно Дин, разве что не ковыряя ботинком жирную грязь.   
\- Смещение и смешение пространств. Может быть, даже миров, - констатировал Кроуфорд. – В результате чего мы все оказались… кстати, где, по-вашему?   
На недоуменные взгляды он терпеливо подсказал:  
\- В окрестностях?..  
\- Питтсбурга.  
\- Каракуры.  
\- Мюнхена, - мрачно, в унисон с остальными выговорил Шульдих. То есть, он уже прекрасно понимал, что никаким Мюнхеном тут и близко не пахнет, но надо было это сказать для большего эффекта.   
\- И что теперь? – Ичиго не выглядел слишком обеспокоенным. Судя по всему, он бывал в передрягах и похуже. С учетом новых фактов, Шульдих уже даже сомневался в наличии у парнишки психических заболеваний. Чем черт не шутит?..   
Хотя стоило признать, что вот черт-то как раз и шутил. Была у него раз в году такая привилегия.   
\- Думаю, если подождать немного, все вернется на круги своя, - пожал плечами Кроуфорд и убрал ненужный пистолет в кобуру.   
Братья Винчестеры тоже собирались вставить свои пять центов, но всеобщее внимание привлекло движение наверху. По высветленному небу, на фоне здоровенной сырно-желтой луны, как в кино, кто-то пролетел. На метле.   
Заложив вираж, «пилот» спустился пониже и завис недалеко от оживившегося монстра. Человека теперь можно было рассмотреть: средних лет мужчина, горбоносый, с черными волосами, подстриженными под дурацкое каре, одетый в черную мантию. На метле, да.   
Он вытащил из рукава длинную деревянную палочку, взмахнул ею и сказал:  
\- Ступефай.  
Из палочки вылетел сноп красных искр, а странное существо хрюкнуло и грузно повалилось наземь.   
\- Каждый год одно и то же, - немного брюзгливо, поджимая губы, заговорил мужчина с английским акцентом. – Тролль не нападает ни на кого из выброшенных сюда людей, а мне все равно приходится лететь и оглушать его, отвлекаясь от своих опытов. А у этого существа и без того-то мозгов мало, пятый ступефай их ему не прибавит.   
Мужчина окинул безразличным взглядом остолбеневших «гостей» и, так больше и не добавив ничего, величественно удалился.   
Шульдих хотел было спросить у него, куда им теперь деваться, или просто выматериться со вкусом, но мир внезапно дрогнул, смазался, неподвижная туша тролля растаяла в воздухе, а недружелюбный лес сменился вдруг уютом просторной комнаты.   
Шульдих сидел у весело горящего камина в глубоком кресле, весь промокший и грязный, зато с бокалом коньяка в руках.   
Напротив в таком же точно виде обнаружился непробиваемо спокойный Кроуфорд.  
\- Черт, ну и шуточки у тебя, черт, - усмехнулся Шульдих и, отсалютовав начальнику, хлебнул из бокала. Коньяк оказался хорош.  
Кроуфорд тоже пригубил и впервые за весь день слегка улыбнулся.


End file.
